


Sức công phá của Ramen

by Lianchi



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianchi/pseuds/Lianchi
Summary: M-21 và Ramen và rau xanh.





	

M-21 cảm thấy bụng mình rất khó chịu nhưng anh vẫn mặc kệ nó, đơn giản vì năng lực hồi phục của mình rất tốt. Nó sẽ khỏi sớm trong chốc lát thôi.

" M, sao thế?" Tao từ đằng sau nhảy chồm lên người M-21. M-21 vẫn mặc kệ Tao bám víu lên mình tiếp tục bước đi " Không có gì."

" Đừng hòng giấu được tụi này nha." Tao cười ha ha vào mặt M-21 " Từ xa tui cũng nhìn thấy cái không khí u ám của cậu còn đặc biệt hơn mọi ngày, chắc chắn có chuyện gì đó."

" Đã nói không có chuyện gì rồi mà." M-21 mím môi lườm Tao.

" Cậu tốt nhất nên chia sẻ với bọn tôi." Takeo vẫn đang yên lặng đi cùng cũng cất tiếng, anh cũng khá lo lắng cho M-21. 

Tao ra dấu OK làm tốt lắm cho Takeo rồi hếch cằm quay sang M-21 " Số 4, cậu còn nhớ quy tắc phải luôn luôn tin tưởng đội trưởng chứ? Giờ tôi muốn cậu phải nói ra."

" ..." Mày của M-21 hơi nhăn lại, anh cúi đầu nhìn xuống và suy nghĩ trong giây lát trước khi nói với Tao " Tôi ... bụng của tôi cảm giác hơi khó chịu."

" Sao? Bụng của cậu?" Tao ngạc nhiên,anh vồ lấy M-21 rồi thò tay sờ bụng người ta " Ôi trời, có phải chăng là một chú sói con? Là cái hay đực đây?"

" Tao!" M-21 đẩy Tao ra rồi quay đi. 

Tao nhảy ra đằng sau Takeo để trốn rồi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Takeo thì lại bĩu môi, Tao luôn không thể chống đối với Takeo được. " Được rồi, tôi sẽ không đùa cậu nữa."

" Hừ." M-21 mặc kệ Tao và bước đi một mình.

" Thật tình đừng giận mà." Tao gọi với lại đằng sau.

 

 

Buổi tối, sau khi ăn xong M-21 lại càng cảm thấy khó chịu hơn. Anh nằm trên giường đến khi bị cơn nhức chuyển thành nhói đau đánh thức . Giống như kim châm, thỉnh thoảng lại châm một kim vào khiến M-21 cảm giác như ruột gan bị thiêu đốt. 

M-21 nhìn đồng hồ. Anh chỉ mới nằm được hơn nửa tiếng, bây giờ còn chưa đến mười giờ. Có lẽ Frankenstein đang ở phòng thí nghiệm, anh sẽ xuống đấy.

 

" Là do Ramen." Frankenstein tháo kính và đặt bảng giấy phân tích xuống.

M-21 nhăn mày hỏi lại " Cái gì?"

" Tôi đã khám qua, triệu chứng của cậu chỉ đơn giản là do đầy bụng khó tiêu." Frankenstein thở dài.

" Nó .. là gì??" M-21 ngờ vực, anh không rõ đây là loại bệnh gì. Nhưng vẻ mặt của Frankenstein không nghiêm trọng chút nào nên anh nghĩ mình đã làm to chuyện. Nhẽ ra anh nên mặc kệ cơn đau, nó sẽ khỏi sau một hoặc hai ba ngày.

" À, nó không là gì. Tôi sẽ cho cậu một đơn thuốc tốt cho tiêu hóa. Nó không nghiêm trọng nhưng cũng ảnh hưởng một mức độ kha khá." Frankenstein mỉm cười. Anh nghĩ có lẽ mình nên cải thiện thêm về các thí nghiệm. Sẽ có thêm rau xanh, nó sẽ giúp cho mọi người tiêu hóa dễ dàng tránh bị tình trạng như M-21. Với vẻ mặt ngờ nghệch không biết gì của M-21, Frankenstein nghĩ mình sẽ im lặng về vấn đề này.

" Oh, tốt." M-21 gật đầu và đi theo Frankenstein đến kho thuốc " Cảm ơn."

" Bạn không cần phải cảm ơn tôi." Frankenstein cười.

 

Sáng hôm sau, Tao cươi to vang khắp nhà. Anh đã nghe được bệnh lý từ M-21 và cười phát điên vì M-21 không biết đó là gì, tiếng cười đó còn to hơn khi Frankenstein để một đĩa dưa muối cho mọi người. Nó cũng khá bình thường nếu như không có sự xuất hiện thêm của một đĩa rau xanh bên cạnh và nó đặc biệt chỉ dành cho M-21.

**Author's Note:**

> Viết theo cảm nhận ngày xưa của mình thôi.
> 
> Hồi lớp 3 mình hay ăn bánh bèo buổi sáng ở cỗng trường, nó khá là nhiều sạn. Ăn cùng đầy bụng, thế nên thỉnh thoảng bụng mình trong giờ học cứ đầy đầy, nhiều lúc nó nhói lên đau như kim châm @@


End file.
